


a bit of friendly advice

by kommheimtotheemeraldcity



Category: WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, Trauma, a bunch of fluff, also this is the first mcu thing I've ever watched as a note sooo, but also some, dating vision at the beginning for a bit but he's an ally don't worry ;), pietro is alive but he's her older cousin and legal guardian, vision is a jock also, wanda has social anxiety, wanda's parents died in a car crash but I don't know if that needs to be tagged?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kommheimtotheemeraldcity/pseuds/kommheimtotheemeraldcity
Summary: Wandagatha HSAU! Is that the ship name? It is nowJust a really soft rather fluff-filled fic with a bit of angst because we can't just let these two be happy right away now can we ;)Vis and Wanda are dating (for now ;) ) but it's all very sweet and nice.Let my little disaster lesbians be happy gosh darn it[title from wandavision episode 2]
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Agatha Harkness, Wanda Maximoff/Agnes (Wandavision), Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	a bit of friendly advice

"Wanda. Wanda!" The redhead was brought back into reality.  
  
"I-yes," she stuttered. "Sorry."  
  
"As I was saying," the teacher continued. "I really want you to do well this year. And I know you can! All of your essays so far have been excellently done, but I just can't give full participation credit if you never contribute to the class discussions or any of the group projects." Wanda's heart dropped to her chest.  
  
"It's really not because I don't want to contribute to the class discussion, and it's not that I don't have anything to say, but I just. Can't." You could, if you wanted to. Coward. She shifted in her seat, trying to block out that stupid inner voice.  
  
"Wanda…" the teacher adjusted the papers on the desk. He cleared his throat. "Look, I know it can be hard to… adjust after a traumatic event. But I want you do to well, and you need to move on. Tell you what. There's this girl in my third period class, Agatha Harkness. I know she can do well, but she just doesn't turn in any of her work. I've checked your schedules and you have study hall together every other day." Study hall for studying, not for tutoring some girl who won't even try, Wanda said, nodding in spite of herself. "It's a start. You need to work with people, Wanda. Give it a try."  
  
"I-I'll try." she stuttered. Taking a deep breath, more confident this time. "Yes. I'll try." She picked up her backpack and stuffed her binder in it, heading towards the door.  
  
"Wanda!" A bright red face and a smile greeted her outside the classroom. "How was it? You're not in trouble, are you? I know you never would be, but there's no reason he'd call you in unless you were in trouble and-"  
  
"Vis." Wanda couldn't help but return the giddy grin on his face. "I'm not in trouble, and I'm ok, really." She started walking towards the door and Vision started a little jog to catch up, towing his sports gear behind him. "Apparently I don't talk enough in class or in group projects, and I can't get participation credit unless I interact with other people in the course. Long story short, now I have to tutor Agatha Harkness, of all people-" (At this Vision let out a small noise of contempt) "but I'm sure I'll be alright. I know I have to talk to people, it's just… hard. Like words are just this, this, thing to fill empty space and I always have the wrong ones to say. Like nothing I say can ever fill that void, and everything I say is just worthless and wrong because someone else will say it eventually. But it'll be fine. It has to be fine." Vision turned around, walking backwards as he stared at her with concern.  
  
"I don't know, Wanda," he sighed. "This tutoring business sounds rough. But hell, look at you! Smartest girl in our grade, I always say. I know you can do, well, anything! I don't ever have a problem with talking, but you know, my parents, aren't… never mind. If there's anything I can do… But if it makes things any better, practice went really well today! We have a great lineup this year, and Coach says we have a real chance at going to state finals in the spring!" Wanda smiled at this and leaned in for a quick peck on his cheek.  
  
"I'm sure you're going to do great. Wish me luck for study hall tomorrow, ok? Then we can do smoothies after school to celebrate me surviving the first session."  
  
"G'luck, Wanda. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Vis."

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one was a bit short, next chapter will definitely be longer and will probably be our introduction to Agatha! planning on updating every week or so for now! feel free to drop me a comment and let me know what you think!!


End file.
